Life Goes On
by Nics
Summary: Sequel zu Die Falsche Erbin und Selena, wie Gaius, Sohn von Endymion und Serenity, den Thron besteigt und die Legende um Sailor Moon schließlich in Crystal Tokyo ihren Abschluss findet.Kenntnisse der beiden Story sind von Vorteil, aber nicht zwingend notw


Hallöle!

Hier ist der dritte und wohl auch letzte Teil zu meiner kleinen Serie um die Schwester von Serenity, Selena.

Das One-Shot um Gaius, dass ich zum Schluss von "Selena" schon angekündigt hatte.

Es wäre wirklich hilfreich, wenn ihr diese Geschichte und auch die erste "Die Falsche Erbin" gelesen habt, aber nicht zwingend notwendig.

Wer einfach wissen will, wie das Leben in Crystal Tokyo nach 1000 Jahren Neo-Queen Serenity weitergeht, ist hier genauso richtig

Standard-Disclaim: Sailor Moon gehört mir nicht, sondern Naoko Takeuchi!----Aber der Plot, Gaius und Selena gehören mir...aber Geld verdiene ich hiermit natürlich trotzdem nicht

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Life Goes On**

_Das One-Shot Sequel zu „Die Falsche Erbin" und „Selena"._

Die Sonne schien vom Himmel und erleuchtete Crystal Tokyo einmal mehr mit ihrem warmen, lebensspendenden Licht.

Der junge Prinz der Erde sprang aus seinem Bett, begleitet vom Gesang der Vögel vor seinem Fenster und der hektischen Stimme seiner großen Schwester Lady Serenity III., der Herrin von Elision, die gerade zu Besuch war.

Es war ein wichtiger Tag, der 30.Juni, der tausendste Jahrestag des Thronantrittes der Neo-Queen Serenity und ihres Gemahls König Endymion, Gaius' Eltern.

„Nun komm schon, Brüderchen, steh endlich auf! Es ist schon beinahe Mittag!" rief Lady Serenity III. aus dem an Gaius' Zimmer angrenzenden Badezimmer. Es war üblich, dass sich die beiden Geschwister ein Zimmer teilten, wenn die Herrin von Elysion im Kristallpalast weilte, aber an diesem Tag wünschte Gaius sich, dass sie weit weg wäre und er doch noch ein paar Minuten im Bett bleiben könne.

„Schon Mittag! Usa-Onee-sama, es ist nicht mal neun!" Er reckte sich und warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.

„Und nenn mich doch nicht immer Brüderchen, ich bin immerhin schon 22!"

Das glockenhelle Lachen seiner Schwester drang an sein Ohr und kam immer näher, bis sie schließlich vor ihm stand und ihm einen eiskalten Waschlappen ins Gesicht klatschte.

„Ich sag ja, du bist mein kleines Brüderchen! Überleg doch einmal, wie jung du im Vergleich zu mir oder Mama bist! Mama wird heute 1022 Jahre alt, ich bin jetzt auch schon 1000 Jahre alt. Im Vergleich zu uns bist du ein Grünschnabel!"

Gaius runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste, wie alt seine Eltern tatsächlich waren, aber es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, es zu glauben.

„Aber ihr seht so furchtbar jung aus!"

Seine Schwester nickte vergnügt und warf das rosafarbene Haar zurück.

„Natürlich, wenn du wüsstest, was wir schon alles in unserem Leben erlebt haben, ist das eine Kleinigkeit! Und jetzt ab mit dir, mach dich fertig! Die Feierlichkeiten beginnen gleich!"

Gaius verschwand murrend im Badezimmer und ließ seine Schwester zurück.

Die schöne Frau, früher immer kleine Lady genannt, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel.

Ja, sie sah immer noch jung aus, doch das jugendliche Aussehen einer 20 Jahre alten Frau hatte sie nicht mehr, und auch ihre Mutter war nicht mehr ganz so jung.

Das alles hatte begonnen, als Gaius geboren war.

Seit diesem Tag und der Übergabe des Mondthrones war die Königin der Erde und ihr eleganter König sichtlich gealtert.

Die Königin von Elysion seufzte.

Sie hatte sich immer vor dem Tag gefürchtet, an dem ihre Eltern diese Welt verlassen würden, doch sie wusste auch um die Kräfte des Silberkristalls und ebenfalls, dass diese unweigerlich mit der Übergabe desselben an Selena ihre Wirkung verloren.

Neo-Queen Serenity war am Ende ihrer Lebensspanne angelangt, genau wie ihre Tochter.

Sie wussten es, auch wenn sie es nicht aussprachen, doch die Blicke, die sie sich am Vortag beim Abendessen zugeworfen hatten, waren eindeutig gewesen.

Tsukino Usagi Kleine Lady Serenity III. seufzte erneut und setzte wieder ein Lächeln auf.

Sie war nicht traurig.

Sie hatte volle tausend Jahre auf der Erde verbracht- länger hatte selbst ihre Großmutter nicht gelebt! Aber dennoch wünschte sie sich, ihren kleinen Bruder, der ein wahres Wunder der Liebe war, noch nicht allein lassen zu müssen.

„Usa-Onee-sama!" rief der jetzt aus dem Bad und kam zu ihr, komplett in seinem schönen himmelblauen Anzug, der seine hellen blauen Augen betonte, die er eindeutig von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte, genau wie das leicht sandfarbene Haar.

Die Königin des Traumreiches musterte ihren Bruder.

Er war ein Prachtexemplar eines jungen Mannes, um den sich die Frauen rissen. Er erinnerte die „Kleine Lady" immer wieder an ihren Vater, dessen edle Gesichtszüge er, vermischt mit ein wenig Sanftheit der Mutter, trug.

Gaius würde seinen Weg gehen, genau, wie seine Schwester und ihrer beider Mutter vor ihm.

Die Kleine Lady lächelte ihm freundlich zu.

„Du wirst unseren Eltern heute Ehre machen, ganz sicher!" Damit wandte sie sich um und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Der große Tag hatte begonnen.

Überall in den Gängen liefen Köche, festlich gekleidete Damen, Botenjungen, Diplomaten und viele mehr herum, beschäftigt mit diesem und jenem.

Chibi-Usa sah die Chefgärtnerin eifrig einige Anweisungen bezüglich der Blumendekoration im Ballsaal geben und erinnerte sich wehmütig an ähnliche Anlässe, als das noch die brünette Senshi des Jupiter getan hatte.

Makoto war die letzte der inneren Senshi gewesen, die gestorben war.

Es war erst wenige Monate her und der Palast war in tiefe Trauen versunken. Sailor Jupiter war die letzte gewesen, deren sterbliche Überreste bei dem kleinen Tempel der Mondgöttin auf einem Hügel nördlich des Palastes beigesetzt worden waren. Nur Sailor Saturn lebte jetzt noch. Doch das war normal, denn als Kriegerin des Todes war es ihr niemals möglich zu sterben, sie war unsterblich und würde es so lange bleiben, bis sie selbst die Welt zerstören würde, um der Schöpfung eine neue Chance zu geben.

Schließlich kamen die beiden Königskinder im Thronsaal an, wo sie ihre Plätze rechts des Königspaares einnahmen und mit ihnen hoheitsvoll die Glückwünsche aus der Bevölkerung und Vertretern anderer Planeten entgegennahmen.

„Chibi-Usa!" flüsterte die Königin erfreut. Ihre Tochter nickte und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Guten Morgen, Mama. Gaius und ich sprechen euch unsere Glückwünsche aus!"

Der Königin standen vor Rührung die Tränen in den Augen und sie nickte ihren Kindern zu, bevor sie sich wieder ihren Gästen zuwandte.

Der Rest des Tages bestand aus einem einzigen rauschenden Fest.

Es gab alle erdenklichen Speisen und Getränke, eine Theateraufführung und schlussendlich einen rauschenden Ball, zu dem die ganze Bevölkerung eingeladen war.

Kurz vor dem Beginn des Balls trat sich die königliche Familie noch einmal in ihrem kleinen privaten Rosengarten.

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie.

Endymion, Serenity und Chibi-Usa, weil sie nicht wussten, wie sie beginnen sollte, und Gaius, weil er nicht wusste, was seine Eltern von ihm wollten.

„Gaius, mein Sohn," begann die Königin schließlich mit sanfter Stimme, „du bist ein prächtiger junger Mann geworden." Sie schluckte und schloss ihn endlich in die Arme. „Um dich muss ich mir wahrlich keine Sorgen machen!"

Und da wusste auch Gaius, was in der Luft lag.

„Es ist heute, nicht wahr?" fragte er heiser und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.

Endymion nickte.

„Ja, es ist heute. Die Kräfte des Silberkristalls haben nachgelassen, wie es kommen musste, seitdem deine Mutter nicht mehr die Königin des Mondes ist." Er grinste. „Aber wir können uns nicht beschweren, tausend Jahre ist auch die Zeit, die Menschen unter Einfluss des Kristalls zukommt."

„Woher wisst ihr es?" fragte Gaius weiter.

„Das ist einer der Vorteile, wenn man magische Kräfte schon so lange kontrolliert wie wir es tun," schaltete sich Chibi- Usa ein, „man bekommt einen tieferen Sinn für die Vorgänge und Kräfte, die uns umgeben. Es ist nur schwer zu beschreiben, aber du wachst eines Morgens auf und weißt, wie viel Zeit dir noch bleibt. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Mama und Papa es schon wissen, aber ich weiß seit Helios' Tod, dass ich heute gehen werde."

Gaius senkte den Kopf. „Du also auch..."

Chibi- Usa nickte. „Ja, ich auch. Aber ich bedauere nichts. Ich habe Fehler in meinem Leben gemacht, Gaius, schlimme Fehler, doch ich habe sie alle überwunden und glücklich gelebt. Einzig um dich tut es mir leid, doch ich weiß, dass du ein großer König werden wirst, dass du glücklich leben wirst und...dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen."

Gaius sah sie an. „Wann?"

„Wenn dieses Schicksal der Welt beendet ist und eine neue Geschichte geschrieben wird. Wenn das Ende der Anfang ist, wenn alles stirbt und alles geboren wird." sagte die Neo-Königin tonlos.

„Das verstehe ich nicht!"

„Nein, das kannst du auch noch nicht verstehen, doch du wirst es eines Tages vielleicht tun. Bis dahin wirst du leben, erwachsen werden und Kinder haben. Dein Leben steht am Anfang...und es wird prächtig werden!" Endymion umarmte seinen Sohn lange und erhob sich dann mit Frau und Tochter.

„Lebe wohl, Gaius. Denk immer daran, dass wir dich sehr lieben, wir alle!"

Gaius nickte unter Tränen.

„Ich liebe euch auch!"

Sie schritten zusammen zum Ball und tanzten, nahmen weitere Glückwünsche und so manchen wehmütigen Blick entgegen.

Das Volk wusste nicht, was an diesem Abend noch geschehen sollte, doch es spürte, dass etwas in der Luft lag.

Gegen Mitternacht verschwanden Serenity, Endymion und ihre Tochter aus dem Saal, völlig unbemerkt, während Gaius vergnügt mit einer jungen Prinzessin Walzer tanzte.

Auf dem Hügel vor dem Tempel der Mondgöttin sahen die drei hinauf zu dem strahlenden Trabanten, der ihr Schicksal mehr als alles andere beeinflusst hatte.

Sailor Saturn trat hinter sie, als die Klänge des Mitternachtswalzers aus dem Palast zu ihnen drangen.

„Es ist soweit." sagte sie völlig tonlos, die Sense in der Hand.

Das war nicht mehr Hotaru, das fröhliche Mädchen, dass einst Chibi-Usas beste Freundin gewesen war, sondern die Hüterin des Todes, Sailor Saturn, in deren Augen sich die Leere spiegelte.

Sie hob die Sense, die drei Personen vor ihr schlossen die Augen, nahmen sich bei den Händen.

Dann sauste die Sense hinab und die drei umfing das Nichts.

Sailor Saturn streckte die Hand aus und balancierte drei hellschimmernde Seelen auf ihr.

Sie lächelte.

„Das Ende ist nur der Anfang..." murmelte sie leise und ließ die Seelen gen Himmel steigen.

Selena schreckte aus ihrem Schlaf auf, ein unruhiges Gefühl beschlich sie, doch sie konnte, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, nicht erkennen, woher es kam und was es zu bedeuten hatte.

Und so schlief sie wieder ein, bis am nächsten Morgen der Bote von der Erde kam, der ihr den Tod ihrer Schwester verkündete.

Gaius fand seine Eltern und seine Schwester am nächsten Morgen auf dem kleinen Hügel, friedlich, einander bei der Hand haltend entschlafen.

Er rief Trauer aus und wurde dann, nur kurze Zeit später, zum neuen König gekrönt.

Er heiratete die schöne Prinzessin, die er auf dem Ball kennen gelernt hatte, und bekam fünf Töchter.

Die Welt drehte sich weiter, Kriege kamen und gingen und schließlich starb auch Selena, die Königin des Mondes friedlich.

Generationen kamen und verschwanden wieder im Strom der Zeit.

Der Mondaltar und die Gräber auf dem Hügel überwucherten immer mehr mit Rosen, die Geschichte von der ersten Sailor Moon und ihrer Familie wurde zu einer Legende, von der niemand mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte, wie viel von ihr überhaupt wahr war.

Nach Selena hatte kein Mädchen mehr die sagenhafte Kraft, sich in die Kriegerin des Mondes zu verwandeln.

Neue Kriege entstanden, Chaos hielt erneut in den Herzen der Menschen Einzug und schaffte es schließlich, das Universum erneut in einen Zustand des Schreckens zu versetzen, sobald sie Sailor Moon und ihre treuen Freunde endgültig vergessen hatten.

Doch die Hoffnung ist niemals verloren, solange noch ein einziger Mensch das Licht der Hoffnung in sich trägt.

Wie ironisch, dass es ausgerechnet der Tod war, der Leben schenkte.

Erneut bewies die Geschichte, wie nah Licht und Dunkelheit einander sind und machte Sailor Saturn zur Retterin des Universums.

Einsam und allein stand sie in dem kleinen, längst vergessenen Mondtempel, die Sense in der Hand. Die Augen erneut kalt und leer.

Die Sense glitt zu Boden und die Zerstörung begann. Ein einziges reinigendes Feuer versengte die Welt.

Eine Träne rann aus den Augen der Kriegerin des Todes.

„Denn das Ende ist nur der Anfang..."

Die Wächterin des Kessels lächelte warm, als sie spürte, wie sich ein Kristall aus der Ursuppe formte und erhob, so dass er alles hell erleuchtet.

„Willkommen, neues Leben!" Sie streckte die Hand nach dem Kristall aus, segnete ihn, auf dass er sein Schicksal erfüllen würde, in diesem neuen, noch jungen Universum.

Sie war überrascht, als sie seine Kraft spürte.

„Du bist es also. Erneut erwacht, um den Menschen die Hoffnung zu bringen..."

Sie entsandte den leuchtenden Kristall in die Galaxie, ihm nachfolgend einige weitere, die ihn schützen sollten.

Sie sah ihm noch lange nach, wissend, dass schon bald erneut ein Kristall von zerstörerischer Kraft erwachen würde, der das Licht erneut bedrohen würde.

„Aber noch bist du sicher, heller Stern! Mögest du dein Glück finden!"

Auf einem kleinen Planeten, am Rande einer eher abseits gelegenen Galaxie, erwachte ein junges Mädchen erfrischt aus ihrem Schlaf.

Den neuen Tag kaum erwarten könnend, steckte sie ihre blonden Haare zu ihren üblichen zwei Knoten, von denen zwei lange Zöpfe herabhingen, auf.

Sie hatte wunderbar geträumt, von einem Prinzen mit strahlend blauen Augen, von einer Gruppe Mädchen, die ihr vertraut vorkamen und von denen sie sich wünschte, sie würde sie auch im wirklichen Leben kennen.

Dumpf klang schließlich die Stimme ihrer Mutter zu ihr nach oben.

„Komm, Schätzchen, du wirst noch zu spät zur Schule kommen!"

Das Mädchen sprang leichtfüßig die Treppen hinunter, ein Lied auf den Lippen.

„Ich komme, Mama! Diesmal bin ich bestimmt pünktlich!"

Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Frühstück, winkte ihrer Mutter einen Gruß und verschwand durch die Tür.

Ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

„Usagi-chan...du bist schon zu spät..."

Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und begann mit ihrer Hausarbeit.

_Das Ende ist nur der Anfang..._

_So, das war es dann. Hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!_

_ Ich bin normalerweise kein Commentbettler, aber es wär nett, wenn ihr trotzdem eins schreibt, das muntert mich auf, hab eine Seitenstrangangina und muss doof im Bett liegen...  
_


End file.
